Gyroscopes are well known for utilizing angular momentum to maintain a constant orientation during movement. A basic gyroscope has a wheel that can spin when mounted in a gimbal. Orientation of the axis of the spinning wheel changes in response to application of an external force. Orientation of the gimbal remains substantially fixed, regardless of motion of the wheel.
During World War II, gyroscopes were used for aircraft and anti-aircraft gun sights. After the war, miniature gyroscopes were used for guided missiles and weapons navigation systems. Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS)-based gyroscopes are used today in portable electronic devices such as the Apple iPhone® and iPad®. The Chandler Company created a gyroscope toy with a pull string and pedestal in the early 1900's, which is still produced today.